


Five ways in which Annie's been a friend to Sam.

by millygal



Series: Five Things - LoM [6]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It's all in the title...





	Five ways in which Annie's been a friend to Sam.

I.

She doesn't point out that Gene's a married man, she refuses to tell him he's painting himself into a corner. She nods, she listens, she holds him close when no one else will and she never allows him to see the sadness in her own eyes.

II.

"So, my DI...told you all this?"

At the back of the room, Annie feels her heart stop.

Instead of doing what she should already have done, she sinks her teeth into her cheek and keeps her mouth shut.

III.

Sam stumbles toward her, bottle in his hand, heart on his sleeve.

She smiles, sidesteps his wandering hands and snatches the bottle away.

"Get some sleep, Sam"

"Stay"

Shaking her head, she closes her eyes and imagines it, just for a moment. The smell of leather and cinnamon, the taste of second hand whiskey, the feel of warm skin against her own.

Reaching out, she cups his cheek and leans into him, drops a light kiss onto his lips then slips out the door, still holding the bottle.

"Get some sleep, Sam"

IV.

How many times does a man have to tell you he's from the future before you start to believe him?

Annie doesn't know, she's not reached that stage yet and hopefully she never will. For now, it's enough to allow him to believe it.

V.

She can feel her heart beating against his palm and it thrills her. Something so simple has the ability to completely take her breath away and she doesn't know what's worse, the hope in his eyes or hers.

Stepping forward, letting him enfold her in his arms, she leans into his touch and smiles.

He buries his face in her hair, inhales her scent and wraps himself around her.

"Stay"

"Ok"

 

  



End file.
